


The Black Canary

by TheGoldenCanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Non-Con, Incest, It's hot, Multi, heavy non-con, heroic characters are rapists, laurel is a rapist, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenCanary/pseuds/TheGoldenCanary
Summary: The Black Canary has been patrolling the streets stopping crimes, all except for one. Rape. She knows it's wrong but she can't help but be turned on by it. She starts out just watching, but then begins getting involved, until she continues to take it too far.





	The Black Canary

“No!” yelled out a woman who had been cornered in a dark alleyway by a man in a hoodie with a knife “No, please don’t!” She screamed, begging and crying, hoping someone would help her. But no one did. The man tore off her bra and panties while she continued to scream and cry but it was late at night in an empty part of the city. He pumped himself into the girl, thrusting repeatedly, with every cry, only making him harder. Eventually after what felt like an eternity for the girl, he came inside her. She cried knowing she may have just been impregnated. Up on another rooftop was a shadowy figure, a blonde woman dressed in all black, it was the Black Canary, she had just been watching the whole time. Every time she witnessed a rape that was all she did, watch. Sometimes she masturbated that night to what she had witnessed before. The woman was sitting on the floor, in ripped clothing, crying, with cum leaking out of her pussy, the rapist had made his escape already. Laurel didn’t want to admit it, not even to herself, out of sheer guilt, but the sight was turning her on. She felt the wetness in her tight black leather pants and immediately hated herself for it. She also hated herself for the instinctive urge in her to leap at the woman and finger her, making her cry all over again. But she fought it, she had to. then she noticed something. The girl had fallen asleep. Unless-? No, Laurel jumped down and checked her pulse and heartbeat, still alive and breathing, just asleep. Laurel hated herself for this, but she couldn't stop herself either. She went down on the unconscious girl, sucking the cum out of her pussy, and swallowing it, convincing herself that she was doing the woman a favor. But then, she didn't stop. She kept licking and sucking the woman for her own pleasure. Her own sick, deranged pleasure. Then the women woke up, when she saw Laurel she tried to scream again, but Laurel quickly but her hand over her victim’s mouth. Then, punched her, knocking her out. Laurel was done trying to convince herself. She was a rapist now and she knew it. There was nothing she could do about it now, so she carried the woman’s unconscious body home, handcuffed her to a bed in her basement, and grabbed a strap-on from her huge collection of sex toys and began to thrust into the unconscious woman’s body. Knowing that this woman had just experienced two rapes and was about to wake up to a third, should have made Laurel feel guilty but it only turned her on that much more. She continued thrusting, fucking the unconscious woman, making out with her closed lips, never having been this turned on in her life. Then the woman woke up, with a leather-clad masked blonde woman thrusting inside her. She was terrified but also a little wet, she opened her mouth to scream but Laurel immediately put her hand over it. She was wrong, THIS was the most she'd ever been turned on in her life. With her mouth covering the woman's mouth, feeling the screams under her hand and the strap-on inside the woman's wet vagina she continued thrusting, until after what felt like forever for both of them, Laurel finally came. She stopped thrusting, calmed down and rolled over on to her back next to the woman on the bed. The woman's face was full of tears, but she couldn't move due to her hands and legs being chained to the bed. She tried to scream for help but there was nothing left in her voice. Laurel got up, took off the strap-on and stripped down naked. The woman managed to get out a hoarse "What are you going to do with me?" Laurel looked back at her and smirked.


End file.
